Zedwin Takashi
Zed Takashi is a samurai from Fire country. He belongs to the lost Takashi clan,a clan reputed as one of the six strongest clans of Fire country. He was born to the head of the clan Izumo Takashi, and the lady captain of Fire country's army Inami Takashi. He possess an unique ability to control all the five elements, which made the people to believe him as the reincarnation of the first emperor who had the same power. Being aware of the Second Emperor's cruelty, he dreams of being the next Emperor to save the whole world from his dreadful reign. For fulfilling his dream Zed works hard to train himself as a strong samurai like his father. History and background. Zed is the son of Izumo Takashi and Inami Takashi , who were both high ranked samurais in their country. Izumo and Inami were highly respected in their country and they led a peaceful life. All they wanted was a son for whom they waited for a long time.After Zed was born they kept a grand celebration in the clan Prior to his birth a bright light was seen coming from the sky towards his clan by others, this made some people believe him as someone special. Three years after his birth the whole Takashi clan was targeted by the Emperor of Darkness for the genetic abilities and was destroyed . The aggressor of the clan was the Three headed beast who was one of the strongest beasts in the legend of the samurai world. Because of the rampages caused by the beast in the past , the First Emperor Sealed it in other dimension using the five Elemental lock, but the nefarious Emperor of Darkness found out some ways to bring it back from that place. After the clan was set on attack a huge army force including the fire-lord resisted the beast from further attacks on the clan meanwhile Izumo transferred the clansmen to safer places. deplorably the Fire lord was defeated leading to despair of several other samurais present there . Izumo being unaware of Hayate's (Fire lord) defeat continuous to transfer people while Inami's foot accidentally gets stuck in a rock. In an attempt to rescue her the both receive a fatal blow from the beast leading to their death. while receiving the attack from the beast Inami still had zed in her hands whom she transferred to a distance using one of her water styles which she could still use in that horrific condition. After zed wakes up from his sleep he becomes surprised to see the whole place hampered. He searches of his parents but could not find any one and suddenly by an accident teenager meets the beast there .Zedwin actually being the incarnation of of the First Emperor had some impressions of his Past life.When he got a glance of the beast his memory was triggered and he recalled some events of his former fight with the beast. Being aware of the beast's power he suddenly takes out his five elemental power from his body forming the five Elemental lock and creating a heavy explosion and detonation at that place. The seal promptly drags the beast inside and seals it again. The detonation completely destroys the area and the whole clan. The reinforcements had already arrived and they all witnessed the event. Later they manage to rescue Hayate and and an unconscious zed from the ruined lands of Takashi clan to the capital town here their wounds were treated. After realizing that even the Fire lord was no match for the Three headed beast the question aroused the who was there in the country who could defeat it? The rescue force who had witnessed the incidents, immediately reported it to the country elders who were shocked to discover about zed's unnatural abilities. Recalling the warning of the Emperor of Darkness that a five element controller must be handed over to him, a big meeting was arranged by the elders after Hayate regained his consciousness.During the reign of the Fifth fire lord:Sharks the Emperor of darkness established another rule for the samurai country to hand over the five elements controllers from the countries, if any. If any country would be found hiding a Five element controller,then it shall be destroyed by him. Keeping all this in mind they resolved to hand over Zed to the Emperor to which Hayate strictly denied. Despite of several attempts of the country elders and citizens to convince him, Hayate ignored every one and announced Zed as one of the citizens of Fire country. He also ordered to keep the news of zed's abilities as a secret and taboo and far from the Emperor's knowledge. Although the other samurai strongly resented the decision in their mind,they did nod dare to go against the Fire lord and contradictionally accepted Zed in the country.So a orphaned Zed was left upon himself to grow without the love of parents and countrymen.